DEATH NOTE
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: what if the person who got the death note is not LIght but L? What kind of KIRA will he become? Light is framed as KIRA. what is he gonna do to prove his innocence?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original 'Death Note', or any of the characters here, other than the story plot. If I do, L wouldn't have died.

Let's say I exchange L's situation with Yagami Light's. Let L be the one who gets the Death note and Light be the one to investigate. How will the story end then? Will L become Kira? What will this Kira do then?

DEATH NOTE _Chapter One: L_

Another ending of a case that took most of L's glucose content. He lay down by the couch as he read the novel in front of him. These were just one of those relaxing time when he could just rest and take his mind off the job of justice. Biting onto his favorite chocolate bar, he looked around the room to just blank him out from his thousand thoughts when he saw his assistant, Watari, who was fast asleep in the seat beside him. Breaking out into a smile, he pulled out the covers from the cupboards and flipped it over his assistant. To L himself, Watari was his only kin, almost like a caring grandfather. (Not blood kin. But because Watari had been working for him for years and had been the one taking care of him, it was more likely that they both had a grandfather and grandchild bond between them. Since L's an orphan.)

Putting down his book with the pages flat on the desk in front of him (N/A: he's going to spoilt the book like that. Poor book.), L got off his seat and walked out of the room, and then out from his secret base that is unknown even to the ICPO. L couldn't drive, so there was no chance that he could go anywhere far, but he didn't mind.

With a chocolate bar that is half eaten, and a cell phone and his wallet in one of his pockets, which contains nothing but a cash card whish contains his every fortune, he took a stroll into the outside world away from self-confinement. He walked past streets, where many people deserted him as he walked past them because of his appearance. He felt a little discriminated, but still walked on. (N/A: such pride and dignity, huh.)

Soon he arrived at a dessert shop where he stopped and made his way into the shop. He brought himself to an empty table in a quiet corner and sat down. Everyone is minding his or her own business here ignoring everyone's else's presence in the shop and this somehow made L felt secured. He took up the menu and looked through it, when a waitress walked towards him to take his order, "Is there anything you would like to have sir?" she asked and looked at L.

"A chocolate sundae with extra chocolate, a chocolate cheesecake, strawberry milkshake, a rice pudding and a banana split ice-cream." He said, pointing to every of these dessert on the menu so that the waitress wouldn't get the wrong item, " erm…and five of these doughnuts please."

The waitress took down the order and nodded, "Yes sir, right away!" Obviously, she was shocked. Such a huge order of desserts that one could have eaten them as meals for 2 days and this weirdo is just eating them for tea break, how many stomach does he have anyway? Frantically, she hurried to the kitchen to give the orders.

L was fully amused by her reactions and giggled; it had been such a long time since he got reactions like this. He rarely eats out in the public, mostly Hiwatari will serve him, but being out himself being a nobody was a first time since he became a detective.

The strawberry milkshake was served onto his table first, much to his disappointment because he had expected his sundae to be first. Oh well, he threw his bar of chocolate (which had only 3 tiles left) into the milkshake and began to stir it with the drink. (N/A: eww… just like when he dipped the takoyaki into honey in the movie.)

L was just about to take his first sip when some big guys entered the shop with some really big guns, "HAND OVER ALL YOUR CASH AND EVERYTHING VALUABLE TO US NOW, OR HAVE YOUR HEADS BLOWN OFF!"

Everyone, except L, freaked out and held their hands over their head, abiding the robbers, handing over their valuables. He didn't really mind their entrance, only slightly irritated by the interruptions of the peaceful atmosphere in the shop. Calmly, he continued to drinking that milkshake when, "BANG!" a bullet was shot. His glass of milkshake exploded in front of him, shattering the glass pieces all over him.

The drink was spilt all over him and mixing badly with the blood from the wounds from the bullet that scrapped past his right palm and those made by the flying glass piece on his face.

Shocked and angered, he stood up against one of the robbers, who pointed the gun at his forehead.

"Such stupid act with lots of loopholes." He snickered and hissed as he pulled the glass pieces that were sticking onto his face out slowly and letting them fall to the ground, breaking into a million more pieces. "In a few minutes, the police will arrive. Doing crime without an escape route. I can't see how you can survive this with these skimpy guns."

L lifted his head and stared at them in the eyes, when something queer happened.

The robbers fell one by one onto the ground, clenching onto their chests in a painful manner. Soon the struggles ended and all fell into a deep spiral of silence. L bended down and placed his fingers over their neck, all of them are dead.

Confused, he backed away from the bodies and banged his back onto one of the seats. "What the?"

A black notebook then appeared out of nowhere and fell in between his legs. He picked the book up and flipped open it with his very sticky hands. One the first five blank pages are five different names, one in each page written in a very simplified handwriting.

Suzumiya Hiraito Hayashibara Sakito 

_Kajiura Megumi_

_Akimichi Kei_

_Kurosaki Zouji_

He looked at the names, then at the dead robbers in shock until the police arrived.

--------------------------------------------

L stared at the black notebook for hours in his personal workplace. (Where he and himself is allowed in that office area. It's a very cramped room where L stuffed his files in. Even Watari is not allowed in there unless L allowed him to to get specific files he needed. L usually spends time in here when he's stressed or upset.)

"Death note." He read and flipped open to the first page, which was written in English with a very gothic font.

_DEAtH NotE_

_HOW to USE It_

I 

_the human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_this note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specific, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

"Interesting."

L grabbed the book and flipped through his files.

"Render.K.Robinson, let's see if the test subjects dies before he gets his death sentence tomorrow."

L flipped opened the Death note to an empty page and wrote:

_Reander.K.Robinson_

Heart attack 

_Wrote his name onto the wall of the cell with his blood at 10.24 a.m November 28, 2003. Died at 10.30 a.m. November 28, 2003._

(It's assumed that time now in this story is 10.20 a.m, November 28, 2003)

(N/A: that's also the same date Yagami Light killed his first victims in the original story.)

L personally thought that the book was a joke, but the urg of curiosity was just way to over-empowering in him. He pulled out a laptop from the drawers and connected it into the police's camera in Render.K.Robinson's cell. (L can actually do that himself even without Watari's help.) With enough patience, the time past and what he saw was unexpected and expected of it.

The man stood up and bit his finger. Before the blood dried, at 10.24 a.m sharp, he placed his finger on the wall to write his name out. He then fell back and lay on the cell bed and laughed. The man laughed and cursed himself. He seemed to be out of his mind when at seconds before 10.30 a.m, he felt horrible, clenched onto his chest as if he were in pain. He only stopped struggling when the time hits 10.30 a.m sharp. When the guards arrived, it was proved that he was dead.

This little 'experiment' was convincing enough for him.

"Coincidence?" he started to hesitate for a while, but looked back into the laptop's screen and shook his head, "No. This Death note is…the real deal?"

There was a smirk tingling in his lips, but he tried hard to resist from it. That slight feeling of zest that he knew wasn't supposed to be in him. He had killed someone!

Even he hardly believed himself. Just when he was about to close the book shut, he heard a gust of wind gushing through his ears. He turned his head back and stared into the blank air, a dark shadow overcame him. Those yellowish-coloured orbs staring down at him.

"Is this real hardcore evidence of it?"

The creature said and broke out into a grin.

"Who…or what are you?"

L stammered in fear as he backed away from the creature.

"I'm Ryuk the Shinigami. (Or what we call the Grim Reaper)" it replied and approached L in a careful manner, "The original owner of that Death Note."

L stood up, leaning against his files and picked up the Death note. His eyes never left those yellow orbs, but his heart was already shaking in fear. Carefully, he held up his arm and held the Death note in front of it.

"You want it back right?" he asked.

But surprisingly, Ryuk shook his head and laughed hysterically, "This note belongs to you now, boy."

L shook his head and threw the book down onto the floor, "I don't need this." And left the room.

Ryuk gazed at the boy's back and chuckled. (Even though L slammed the door right in his face.) "Let's see how long you can resist it."

L slammed himself down onto the desk and reached his arm out for that doughnut with extra icing. Although he was hungry and couldn't take his mind off that doughnut in front of him, the fear and anxiety was still arising in him.

L was sure that he killed someone, and yet, there was still a part of him that was urging him to do more of it.

_Why?_

As a justice beholder, as a detective himself, killing someone was never to be part of his plan. Although he had used innocent people as bait in his previous cases (and some of them actually died), which was overall a different situation. Or was it?

If it was like this, he was already a murderer. There was no excuse for it. No matter how much he had blamed himself for all those 'accidents', he had already planned for their death in the first place.

He took his first bite onto the doughnut while his fingers ran through the messy files on the desks.

"Ryuzaki."

L lifted his head to be met by a smiling elderly who simply just stroked his hair when L looked at him, "Do you want any more doughnuts?"

L shook his head and passed the doughnut in his hand to the platter Watari was holding. "No. Thank you Watari."

(L and Watari never told one another their real name. But because they want to talk in a less strict conversation, they call one another by their pseudonym.)

Watari then walked away to clear the food on the desks, to prevent them from staining onto the files. L simply stood up, walked back into that storage room and picked the Death note up.

TBC… 

L's going to do what Kira actually did. Why? It's not because he wanted to be messiah, but of a different reason. No, not revenge…you'll find out soon enough…


	2. Chapter 2

へえ…どもありがとみんあさん。Thanks for the support! I never thought that anyone would ever read this fanfic. (There a lot of people before me who wrote stories with this genre and theme.) But I still hope that people with keep following this, cause' the story will get a little boring during the investigation and feelings part. (I'm going to be more emotional on L's part as he begins to realize his stupidity and the difficulty to give up that Death Note.

**To LandUnderWave:** You think so? Is L that awesome? I'm flattered, Lilz. Well, you will expect L to be the one suffering the most (mentally) even though he's KIRA.

**To Linger0Sniper:** Thanks a lot! I'm so happy to hear that. (I never thought my writing was ever interesting.) But still, thanks for all that support!

**To Black Gargie:** If you're reading this now, you'll know that this story wouldn't end soon. Thanks for that support! ;p

**To lazycat8:** ooc? What does that mean? (Seriously, I don't know.) Oh well, I think it's something good; so let it be. You'll really read on? All the way to the end?

**To sendoh11:** blah blah blah…You always think that my stories are weird. But that's the reason you're reading them. そうね。- And one more thing…do you know what Hiyami's up to lately? I can't seem to get in contact with her. So anyway, I'll see you soon, right? (For Tuition class.) See Ya then.

**To erivall ():** You'll know soon what L's using that Death Note For. There'll be lots of emotional struggle for L as he uses the note, unlike Light. Thanks for that praising! I'm really flattered. And…what a mysterious nickname there: thenightwanderer. Oh and one more thing, it's Light (or Raito らいと). His name is Yagami Light. As in 夜神月, but 月(tsuki) is pronounced as Raito.

**To all those who're reading this now: **Hi. I hope you guys out there, no matter on this side or the other side of the globe, will love this story! I've wrote many other interesting stories as well but most of them are for mature themes. This is the first one that is not rated Mature. So simply to say, everyone can read this unless you're illiterate. But since you're reading this now, I guess not. - Happy Reading! Oh, there are some words above in this section written in Japanese Hiragana and Kanji. If it comes out in some weird symbols, just use your mouse. Right click, and move to 'encoding', then to 'more', then to 'Japanese (auto-select)'. But it doesn't really matter if you take no interest in reading them. 私は永遠に皆さんを愛してるよ。

* * *

**DEATH NOTE _Chapter Two: KIRA_**

Days had been really bored for Yagami Light himself. Same events that keep rotating everyday and it was just driving him mad. Everything that was a beginning seems to be an end to him. He never stopped to have thoughts like these, but he finds it hard to quit.

Staring down at his desk, he wrote another few words on his essay to just shake his head off these thoughts for a while. Being the top student every year was something he should be proud for, but he took no credit for it. His high IQ made them too easy, but as long as it could maintain the family bond in his family, he did all he could to stay in that position.

All around the classroom, there were people, who jeered, laugh and talk all over. Although irritating, Light was still able to ignore them.

Then the school bell rang, he picked up his school bag and walked towards his literature teacher, "Here Sensei, it's done." He said and passed the stack of paper to her and left the classroom even before she even thought of complimenting the top student.

Light made his way through the incoming crowd of students, shoving his way through as they walked past him, trying to make his way out into the open area at the school foyer then out of the school compound.

He took a short stroll on the streets before going back home. He took the long cuts leading him to the central of the city. A continual spiral of events occurring all over the city, Light felt a little irritated with it, but what can he really do other than brooding about it? No one's going to care and neither he himself want to sink into more trouble that he felt was enough.

Light turned his head to the big screen on a building. Although it was just the news report for the day, there was always something that attracts him to watch it everyday even if he need for the means to argue with his sister, Shiori, just because they want to watch different channels.

"About the event that happened on the 27th November, yesterday, the five robbers that robbed the EVER SWEETNESS dessert shop were confirmed to be dead by heart attacks. The witnesses had commented that the robbers dropped down one by one in a painful manner, holding onto their chests as they struggle. All the robbers, that include, Suzumiya Hiraito, Hayashibara Sakito, Kajiura Megumi, Akimichi Kei and Kurosaki Zouji, had no history of heart attack related cases. The police had cancelled the case as they left the case unsolved." 

"Those useless loafers," Light commented in a sigh and walk on. It was not the case that he hates the police force, but because there were many unsolved cases that really gets himself stirred up. What's justice in use when they just ignore these people in need? And that was what motivates himself to becoming a police or detective so that he can strengthen the justice forces of today.

Light walked on then stopped when something weird tingled his thoughts. He looked around him in confusion that at the big screen.

"Something's not right here."

--------------------------------------

_**KIRA IS OUR SAVIOUR!**_

_**KIRA IS JUST A MURDERER ISN'T IT?**_

_**KIRA IS THE NEW WORLD'S MESSIAH!**_

_**WHO'S KIRA?**_

_**HAVEN'T YOU HEARD YET?**_

**_KIRA IS THE NEW GOD!_**

"Another case of criminals dying of heart attacks. The cases increases everyday as KIRA announced their punitive as capital punishment? Who is this serial murderer that we call KIRA that is arousing the big commotion lately?"

**KIRA STRIKES AGAIN!**

**KIRA PUNISHES THE CRIME MAKERS**

**LOWER CRIME RATES! KIRA'S A MESSIAH?**

**MURDERER OR SAVIOUR?**

**----------------------------------------**

L lay down onto his desk, selfless and restless, as he stared into the television screen.

KIRA. KIRA. KIRA.

That was all that is on television everyday. L clearly hated the fame of KIRA. He knows; this KIRA is a murderer than a messiah. He needed a release, a punitive for him to redeem the fact that he is a murderer. Punishing the crime makers just made him felt better with himself. KIRA was a name that evolved from the English word 'killer'. That was what he was not very happy about. But one he started on the Death Note, there was no way that he can stop. What's the difference between killing one crime doer and killer thousands of them anyway? After all, all they are creating is trouble and harming more of the innocents when they are alive anyway.

But for Ryuk anyway, he enjoyed the many deaths. He laughed at times, even though L was really regretful and he always made fun of him to drive him to kill more.

"Wow. That was a strike," the Shinigami chuckled as he reached for an apple in a fruit basket, "You are famous!"

"Shut up." L growled in a monotone and bit the lollipop into pieces, "That was just being infamous. You were the one that got me into this."

Ryuk laughed at L's stupidity. L himself knows too, although he was pushing his blame to Ryuk there was nothing he can do. He really is the killer here and there was no way to deny it because he was also the one who accepted the Death Note. Nobody knew that better than himself.

Just when he was about to sallow the lollipop pieces, Watari entered the room and offered a folder to him. "This is the case about the serial murderer KIRA, Ryuzaki. Do you want to take up the case?"

"Yes. Thank you Watari." He said and reached out for the folder.

L (A.K.A KIRA) took the folder and flipped it open. It was then that he realized that the number of names he had killed in three days can filled up to 3 pages of A4 papers printed in font size 12! (N/A: That's more than a hundred people already. But thankfully, lesser than Light in the real Death Note series.)

Guilty as he is already, there was something he really wanted to gain fun from in this 'game'. (N/A: Although he is upset, he still had the mind for games and challenges. Weird boy…oh well, because that's when the interesting part comes in.)

L handed the folder over to Watari and smirked, "Make arrangement with contact with the ICPO Interpol."

(N/A: Blah…this ICPO meeting part of the story will be cut because it is way too boring and long. It's already shown in the anime/manga/movie. I'll find it very bored to repeat history in this. Please forgive me for this. Thank you.)

-------------------------------------------

Light slammed his body down on the desk, his brunette hair scattered messily around his stationeries that were discarded over the table. Finally that he had finished the load of homework there. To Light, theses homework things are such bother, a lot of them with simple questions that really bores him. But still he needed revisions for his exams, so he did them anyway, just for the sake of doing it.

The thing that caught his attention lately is KIRA. KIRA the murderer to be exact, not messiah. It pushed him to the limits of researching all about him or her even if it takes for him to hack into his father's laptop. But still, nothing much…

His brown round eyes glimmered slightly in the afternoon's ray that was piercing through the small opening of the curtains. He reached out his right arm and got hold onto the remote control, tuning it to the News that was programming that hour.

"This is a message to KIRA." It started with a Caucasian man in the screen. It caught Light by surprised; he dropped the remote and stared into the screen. "My name is Linder.L.Tailor, in short 'L'."

Light's mouth dropped opened as he stared at the screen. The 'L' is featuring himself just for the sake of KIRA? That's a little overboard for a murderer.

"KIRA what you're doing is extremely childish and inconsiderate. You are not a messiah, nothing, but a ruthless killer in all." Light nodded in agreement and continued to stare at the screen, even though he was trying to stand up to clear his desk.

The man was talking about how he knew that KIRA was a student and is currently in Japan when suddenly, he held onto his chest and struggled. It didn't take long for him to stop struggling and for his heart-fire to sizzle off.

Light stared in astonishment while the television crew dragged the man away from the screen.

"What the heck?"

Then suddenly the screen was interrupted by a letter 'L'.

"I'm surprised there. How could I let this happen?" the voice said in a very serious yet worrying tone. "Don't you need to make your entrance to kill, KIRA?"

Light stared at the screen and made his way to the bed by touching the things around him and sat down.

"The man earlier, Linder.L.Tailor, was supposed to be sentenced dead today. He was pursued by the Secret police force for serial murder cases. He was supposed to take my place on television appearance today, but I didn't know it'll end up this way. Oh well, but he didn't die in vain at least he gave me a clue…"

"That KIRA can kill the person just by knowing his name and face." Light said as L echoed after him through the television.

Light lick his lips and grinned. KIRA's such an interesting character that really took his attention.

"I'll take you onto the Stage of Capital Punishment KIRA, because I'm the one who's the real Justice." Light then smiled and laughed in amusement. "That L guy's a really interesting person, I just hope that I can get a chance to meet him…That's gonna be one interesting hobby there."

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

Okay I'll hang your tongues here until the next chapter. I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the first one. I'm so sorry. But I promise that after this chapter, the story will move a little off the original story. (Finally) And I promise that the chapters will be a little more longer (I hope). It'll take a while before I update on this story, but I hope that you'll wait. It'll take probably 2-3 weeks. (I'm also busy with my stuffs in the dimension of reality)

Anyway for L, as I said in the earlier chapter. Have you seen through his mind? Although he's killing others as a way of redeeming his deeds, he's playing a spiral game. For those who had read/seen the manga/anime Spiral should know about this. The main murderer attracts the justice beholder to kill him. L didn't know Light at first that only until he finds out about his (Light) father's Data on Light that he decided that Light's gonna be that exorcist. (Later in the story)

So please continue reading on, because Light and L's destiny are going into a braided fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for reading this, please ignore the bad introduction today, I'm not feeling very well. Okay, let's go to the replies part.

**To -Zeida-and-Maria-: **Ohh…that's a pretty long comment you got there. So I'll just reply you accordingly to your questions…Am I Japanese? Yes, a ZAINICHI to be exact. So you can't really call me a 'pure-blood' Japanese, or whatever those racial discriminates call it. (If you want to know more about me, you can go to about why L chose Japan. He found the Death note when he's in Japan. Then after using it and feeling guilty for what he did, he wanted this perfect suicide and he wanted to die in Japan. L was trying to see that if anyone in Japan had the ability to nab him, he'll choose Light later in this chapter. And I agree, the real world is such a creepy place, it's better here…Thanks for loving this and for your patience for my never-ending slowness… (Sobs)

**To LandUnderWave: **Yup, it's so much fun that I really enjoyed this Fanfic story! I actually wrote this with Nightmare playing in the background. (I love them!) Then again, the review is a little confusing. I took some time to really found out what you mean. LOL…Thanks for the continual support.

**To Black Gargie: **Erm…I don't think there'll be much of a yaoi influence here. Shounen-ai…erm, maybe…but still, read on…you'll see what more of this atrocity will continue and last.

**To all those who're reading this now:** Sorryfor this long waiting period, my PC is acting stupid recently and I can't upload my story. It's so damned irritating! I had been very tired lately and my body is very weak. That's why I always spend most of my time here before the computer. I'm having my holidays now, so I thought that I'll actually have more time on this. Unfortunately, after graduating from high school, I'm busily working on my next education path. The registration problem keeps persisting! And now I finally thought it'll end when I was told that there'll be a orientation on 3rd to 5th April. I'm sick of it…Oh, congrats to me! I'm studying for Digital media design! Cheers! Let's hope you'll find me soon in the Animation and gaming industry!

* * *

**DEATH NOTE _Chapter Three: Game_**

L fell off the chair and laughed hysterically. No one was in the hotel room, only Ryuk and him, the laughing idiot. (N/A: Sorry to all L lovers!) He knew that whatever he was doing at the moment is setting a big disadvantage upon his situation. But that was the only way that he could be the vividly hidden prey for that hawk he hoped to challenge.

_Let the Game begin…_

Light sneezed right at the moment upon that remark. He rubbed his nose and walked over to the open window, "It's getting cold lately, huh." And shut off the window. (N/A: ROLF, L's cursing Light?)

-----------------------------------------

(In the police's 'Evil serial killer, special headquarters' meeting…) (N/A: I know it's a very bad translation, but this is the best I could get.)

"Until today, all evidence got through the media, for example hand phones, are calculated up to 3029." One of the crew reported, "Most of them were just the minor, fake or useless evidence. 14 Evidence with 'I know KIRA' and 'I met KIRA'. We've done detailed one-to-one records, we can say that, all these evidences are of not use to the investigation at all. Other than that, there were 21 evidence saying that 'I'm KIRA'. No leaving out the possibilities, we had recorded investigations on these 21 individuals."

"Okay, thank you." Said the commander of the team, "Now about the victims."

Another stood up, "Until now, it's confirmed that all the victims died of heart attacks. There's evidence that, it's possibly done by someone who can get those data from Japan. And about what L's request on the time of death of the victims, it's in Japan's time it's around 4 p.m. to late night 2 a.m. Especially from the afternoon to 8 p.m., there 68 of the killings took place. And for weekends and holidays, it's from 11 a.m. to late night and the killing's time scattered all over the table."

L recorded the evidence and nodded his head upon the evidence given. It seems that it was done better that he had expected. He replied, "This is one interesting evidence. From the time given, the doer is probably a student."

The whole team was taken surprised, and then L continued, "From the view of the killer, he's probably due to the justice in him that made him do that. Maybe, trying to be a God. This is a very conclusive sense of thinking. This is also the minor possibility, so please abandon the thought that a student cannot become a murderer. Research from every possibility there is, this is the express way to find the Key to nabbing KIRA. Please continue upon the reports."

"Ah…okay." Inspector Yagami replied and asked, "Is there further evidences?"

"Yes." Matsuda replied, "Um…although it is not proven that this is the doing of KIRA, but these few days the world, especially in Japan, the crime rate for stealing and above is decreasing in a steep rate."

The crowd shook his head upon the stupid comment.

So in order to ease this, Inspector Yagami commented, "Yes, it is an absolute phenomenon. Is there other comments?"

The crowd deepened into the silence and cursed in their minds, until the inspector took the conclusion for an ending, "This will be the end, L"

"Thank you for your cooperation," L replied, "I feel that we're one more step near the doer. And again, I have another request. I'm very sorry for that, especially to the Victim Team, Research Team and the Special Internet Team. How are the sacrifices in Japan shown during the News? Please do another detail research on this. I want to know more if there are pictures or videos of the victims featured through the media. Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, daddy's back!" His sister squealed, and Light turned his head to the door. So it happened that they have to abandon her homework temporary for dinner.

The family talked upon the dinner table as they shared their view on comments on Light, when Light notices his father's weariness. They began to talk about his work.

It was until late at night that Light hacked into his father's computer for more data on KIRA.

"KIRA's a student?"

--------------------------------------------------------

(In the police's 'Evil serial killer, special headquarters' meeting…again)

"WHAT? 23 more died due to heart attacks?"

The crowd was shocked. It was the same as the day before, 23 victims die and accurately separated by one hour by every death. It led to suspicion that the killer being a student.

L shook his head upon the stupidity of the police and replied, "Although the path's a little blurred, no KIRA is trying to tell us this…" he continued his elaborated explanation with the crowd. "He is trying to tell us this: he can freely control the time of the deaths."

From all these, it can be concluded that the killing is done by a person. And that he can get hold of the police's data.

Days after, many police are quitting their jobs because of the case. First knowing that KIRA existed, then not trusting L, their life at stake. So, it's either changing case or their jobs. L needed this to get rid of useless cowards for the real justice to be born in them. He got hold of the FBI's data as well to chose that One in them. There were141 people including the police that are able to get to the official data. Upon all these data obtainers, including potential hackers, there are ways for them to get KIRA's data.

Looking down at those data, he filled through Yagami's. Reading down, he found a very interesting particular boy that attracts his attention.

"Yagami…Raito…" He read the Hiragana written beside the Kanji name. Then at his English name 'Light'.

--------------------------------------------------------

Finally the tuition classes ending. Light was walking down the alley as he heard some noise in the silence.

Is someone following him? Light's starting to suspect the police? Although it's possible that the relevant individuals are researched, but why is he suspected among them? He is a simple student anyway. Not that just wasn't it, he is the top student in Japan, his IQ is highly suspected and he is of course a potential hacker to get the police data as well. So who's following him? The Local police, that's not it, they could have investigated that far yet. The FBI? Possibly.

Light thought for a while. Maybe that's a better way that he can get to L because of the case. So no harm, sacrificing himself to be suspected for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

L stared at the laptop. Sending more data of KIRA to them through the FBI. It was to show that he can control the victims' movements before they're dead. Ryuk laughed at L and stared at him, "You're leaking yourself to them?"

L nodded and smirked.

Ryuk didn't know what to answer. This being's mind's really complicated for common sense.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Light hacked into his father's laptop. The evidence written clearly before him.

One escape from the cells and ended up dying in a toilet. Another drew a pentacle on the wall; it's used to represent the Satan or Hell. (N/A: I'm a wicce. So it's sort of insulting to write this. But this is what happened in the story. I can't change this. A Satan's sign is a circle with only a Triangle in it, not a star.) Another with a writing of blabberish. Another three simply died of heart attack.

_Is KIRA experimenting with the criminal? Then he is trying to do something then. Maybe hidden in the force to avoid suspected. But if he's not, these messages, this. Does he means that who ever opposes him or her is the Devil. And wait…this note…_

Reading horizontally: L do you know?

_L's message?_

Light sighed and off the PC.

_Is KIRA trying to show that he can control time and certain movements before the victims' death?_

Before he could even think of anything else, his hand phone rang.

"Light! Wanna go to Space land? I've got some free tickets for it!"

"Yuri chan? Um…okay."

He stared at the phone after the connection was cut by his girlfriend.

"Tomorrow morning, huh." He sighed, and then thought again, "Maybe I can get in touch with that person who's following me. To see who he is, maybe through him I can get in touch with L."

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yuri!" Light called out as he met the girl before him. "Sorry I'm late, how long have you been here?"

"Not long." She giggled and wrapped her arms over Light's neck and gave him a peck, "I was just wondering that you'll leave me here alone when you appeared."

Light laughed and took a slight peek behind him.

_He's here huh…Wait till I get a chance to talk to him later._

They boarded the bus and both Yuri and Light began teasing one another like normal lovebirds in puppy love. The trip was quite and peaceful. Light began to lay his head on Yuri's shoulder, which made Yuri blushed.

It was being a very smooth trip until they reached the next bus-stop.

A rough-looking man entered the bus and broke the peace. He held out a pistol on the bus driver's head and shouted, "I've stolen this bus!" Everyone panicked and held out to one another for support.

Light grabbed onto Yuri and pulled her into his chest. "Don't panic." He reassured and stared at the bus jacker.

"Stop making such a commotion! I'll kill all of you if anyone moves!"

He then threatened the bus driver to call Space Land, then he himself extorted money from the cooperation, if not, all on the bus shall die in his hands.

Light took out a pen and write something on his hand while staring at the bus jacker calmly, "Yuri chan, don't worry. I'll find a loop to grab onto that guy's hand that the pistol's in."

"That's dangerous, don't go." The man behind him whispered and Light turned his head slightly to face him, "In this situation, let me go."

Light began to write something else when the man whispered again, "it's okay, you don't have to write. In this noisy commotion, our whispers are buried in. That guy couldn't hear us…"

Light then kept his pen and whispered again, "Why should I listen to you? How can you prove that you're not in compliment with that criminal?"

The man was shocked. Light then elaborated his explanations on the similar crimes, to prove that this may be one of those cases that he'd come across.

The man then sighed and took his ID out: Department of Investigation, FBI, Special Agent, Ray Penber...

_FBI? L's using the FBI for the case?_

He then returned the ID to the man and replied, "I trust you. Although I'm not going to ask further about why an FBI investigator is on this bus now, but are you bring your gun with you now? If anything happens, the situation is yours."

Light then pretend to drop his pen, to attract the bus jacker's attention. Then reached down to pick it up.

"Hey boy! Don't you move!" He commanded Light.

Light stopped and look up at the guy, as he approaches the pen. When he realized some writings on Light's palm. He then held up his hand and pinned it onto on of the seats and read it.

"And what were you trying to discuss?" He growled and pushed Light's wrist until there was a slight cracking sound. Light winced and tried to break free when the man caught hold of his neck and began strangling him.

"Stop!" Yuri cried out and grabbed onto the criminal's hand to make him let go of Light. But it was all in vain.

Ray was trying to make his action, when suddenly the man screamed and backed away from that back seat.

"Oh no! He's having illusions!" Ray shouted, "Everyone get down!"

Then the criminal began to shoot randomly until the bullets in that pistol finishes. But that screaming didn't stop, he was clearly in extreme confusion and fear. Ray took this chance and approached the guy. But before he could get the criminal, he forced the bus driver to stop the bus and ran down the bus.

Ray went down after him, then "BANG!" the criminal was knocked down by a coming car. Light then stared out of the window like all the other passengers on the bus. He was too disgusted by the sight and grabbed onto Yuri's jacket slightly and shut his eyes.

"Oh god…What or who are you trying to fool?"

**_TBC…

* * *

_**

This is just how L started his contact with Light. But of course, he didn't plan this unlike in the story. It was just mere coincidence. Anyway, through Ray Penlarv, he put the blame of KIRA onto Light. (That'll be in the next chapter.)

And this is just extra information that you really don't need to know. I've set up an account in Tokyopop. I'll be really happy if you guys drop by just to read my articles, my pictures (photos) or see my drawings! Thank you! The link is:


	4. Chapter 4

Bad bad mood today…I really need some time off before I really try to kill myself! But…is that (time-off) even possible?

**To DeathGodGirl: **Light will catch him…erm…somehow… I hope. I still hadn't quite thought of the ending yet, maybe it'll not end with that ending. So it seems that this will be a long running production. (Lilz-chan does have a lot of accounts/pennames, don't you? I only had this one account here.) And who's Tamora Pierce? Sorry that I don't really know much about that. I'll try to go around the bookstore to see if I can get one. Let's see, the title of the book is 'Firebirds Rising ', edited by Sharyn November and printed by Firebird. I'll remember that. By the way, what's the story's about?

**To pockylover123:** Ooo…Another Wicce I see…And Yup...we don't worship the Satan neither the shadows…We stand by the divine with the Lady and Lord! You know…I did the same thing as you did when my friend knew that I'm Wiccan. I had to explain the whole idea of the divine, the shadows, the psychic vampires…blah…blah…blah…I took me a whole day to get things straight! She read by BOS by the way. I'm someone who's never shy to share. LOL Oh…thanks for the correction! Damned the Japanese Translation….ToT…Gentle Breeze Always…

**To all those who're reading this now:** Sorry for the typo in my earlier chapter. The 'Ray Penber' and 'Ray Penlarv' thingy. Let me correct this: it's Ray Penbark alright; I got a little confused because of the bad font in the Anime/Manga series (The signature on Ray's Identification card) plus the stupid Japanese translation. He's dying soon and I don't think that name will appear for the next 3 chapters, so there nothing to worry about. School had started for me. So the chance I'll be updating will slowly be prolonged due to not having enough free time due to the never-ending polytechnic DMD assignments. I'll really miss you guys and your previews. I never expected so many preview from this because I never tried to force anyone to write comments for this story because I think people will hate this story because I'm making my (and for many others') Dear L being the bad guy. Well, I just found out about L's real name in English (it's written in Katakana in the manga, so I didn't really get it initially). It's really cute. For those who don't know. I'll write it in the story in the later chapters...

* * *

**DEATH NOTE **_**Chapter Four: Accused**_

December 20, 2003. 11.50a.m.

Light limped and almost fell off the stairs of the bus as he supported Yuri's weaker body against his.

The scene was horrible, but Light just can't take his eyes off it.

"Hey." Ray called out to him and Light replied with a nod. "I'm here in Japan on a secret based case. Please do not inform the Japan's police about it."

"Yes." Light replied, "I'll tell nobody that I'd seen you, and of course, that includes my father."

"Thanks," Ray said and patted on Light's shoulder, "I've got to go then." And he ran away.

Light panted and stared at him…

_Does that mean that I'm not guilty of that crime anymore?_

-----------------------------------------------

L smirked as the news about the accident broadcasted on television. Not because that he'd killed another individual, in fact he done nothing to that, it was because he saw Light and a FBI investigator in the screen. (Even tough it's by a small glimpsed of it.)

_Light's in contact with a FBI investigator?_

He then approached the television screen and pointed at the FBI investigator as he quickly disappeared from sight among the crowd.

"Ray Penbark."

L took out his notebook and checked about all the FBI investigators entering Japan by hacking in the Cooperation. (Of course, illegally…) Then, he took out the Death note. Ryuk was getting a little excited and it was sort of irritating to him. Yet L slipped the Death note back into the slot. Hesitated and took it out again. (N/A: he kept it in a small little space in the laptop, where he had rearranged the wires, so that the book will fit in it. The laptop is really slim, so it's unlikely that anyone would suspect anything about it. He did nothing to secure it though…hmm…)

Then on it, he took out a pen, in his very disgustingly childish handwriting, he wrote a few names and set their time of death on next day in the evening. Then, picked up his phone and called Ray, "Hello, this is L."

--------------------------------------------

Ray stood out in the crowd as he approached one of the best Universities in Japan, Tokyo University. Around him were all teenagers and he as an adult himself made himself really unwelcome with his seriously-looking attire. Well, if it wasn't for L he wouldn't be here at all.

Well, what L did was to tell him that Light still had the suspicion of KIRA in him and that he's going to tell his superior about him being discovered and threatened to inform (more of complaining to) the ICPO about this matter. (N/A: L can be such a devil sometimes…Anyway, this also means that Ray's working for L now.)

Ray was just wondering around, lost, in the auditorium when Light stepped out of a block nearby.

"You're that person on that bus that day, weren't you?" Light exclaimed as he approached the man and bowed in respect.

Ray simply stared, then coughed a little and bashed himself in his head. How can he be so stupid to be discovered? (N/A: Why didn't he get a map in the first place?)

Light smiled a little but Ray did not have much to respond, then left in a hurry as light followed him. "Hey wait! Sir! I have a favor to ask from you!"

Ray stopped and Light ran to his side and whispered, "Is there anyway that I could get in contact with L?"

Ray stared down at his feet, ruffled his hair and answered, "No. He does the contacting."

Light sighed in defeat and turned his head to another direction, "Thank you, Sir."

Light knows well enough if he tries to force the man, he'll again be a suspect. So might as well, wait for that L guy to contact him and he had this premonition that it'll happen really soon.

Light walked away, but as he walked a few steps away from the man, he heard a sudden but loud moan.

The boy turned around and stared at Ray as he fell helplessly to the ground with a thud. Light stared at him as he struggled, clenching his chest with one hand and onto the ends of Light's jeans in the other. "KIRA…" he called out to the boy in his weak but determined voice, "You…will…never get away…with this…"

"What?" Light stared at the man as he let go of his last breath.

_KIRA? Why am I KIRA?_

Light was confused, then again, what can he do? Confess before this dead man? With this big commotion that is happening now? Not possible.

The man was dead with his eyes open, All light did was to kneel down and moved his hands over his eyes, and gently moving his lids down to cover those dead looking orbs. "I'll be the one to revenge for your death Sir Ray Penbark. I promise I'll catch that serial killer no matter what! For yours and many others' sake and to clear my name!"

-----------------------------------

L sat down by his desk, with the headphones up, and stared at the notebook before him. What had he done? He killed an innocent. But yet, somehow, the guilt in him wasn't as profound as he thought it'll be.

Maybe that'll be a permanent part of him being a sinner and yet, he didn't care.

"Why, Why, Why…Dear Light," L sighed and pulled the headphones down, "It seems that you're fired up aren't you?"

L reached out from his phone and pressed onto the keys on it.

"Hello…"

---------------------------------------

Inspector Yagami sat down in the office for the meeting. It was the eleventh time that week and he was seriously sick of it. Why can't L just nab the serial killer soon so they need not have to work overtime everyday for the case?

There're only six of them left now. The only ones who're concern about KIRA's case.

"The FBI investigators sent into Japan for KIRA's case were all killed." L just spat out and everyone's mouth dropped. "I didn't expect it to turn out this way, but, I really need your cooperation now."

Inspector Yagami stood up and scratched his hair and looked at the monitor, "L, I think that it'll be difficult if we can't see you. We cannot trust you no longer."

L knew that'll happen, but he simply nodded to their views, "I can see that KIRA's case making this happen. I'll make appointment for all 6 of you to meet me. Watari…"

"Yes L." (Watari)

Ryuk stared down at the boy and gasped, "What are you thinking? Luring the police to you?"

L switched off the mike and nodded. "I need Inspector Yagami, he'll bring Light to me."

"Yagami Light?" Asked Ryuk as he floated around L, "Why?"

"He'll be a challenge for Light himself," L said as he poured the jar of honey into the bento which is filled with red-rice (N/A: What is he thinking? Isn't he bashful about eating red-rice bento? For those who don't know why I'm making such a fuss about this: In Japan, the mother will cook up red-rice bento when a female in the family first had her menstruation. The males often get bashful of the idea of even seeing or talking the bento/menstruation because it's a girl's thing.), "Light needs to prove worthy to be my opponent, friend and the investigator for this case."

(N/A: It just happens that L's the one who requested for the red-rice bento. Watari just cooked it for him. Well, L and his weird way of thinking…it just came in my mind of this image where L's having the bento. I follow my plot with my mind and wild imagination. Too much creativity I guess, just like L. lol)

Ryuk simply stared in confusion as he picked up a carrot cake for a bit, "Yum, yum."

L smirked and stood up (After jumping off the chair from his kneeling position and almost sliding and falling onto the ground as he touched the ground because of his cramped legs).

"Time to go, Ryuk."

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

Sorry for the short chapter. I really can't think anymore elements to link to this title. I'll continue the story in the next chapter! I'm filling up for the next chapter now though…

L's meeting up with the 6 people left for the case. Will that really help in pulling Light into his screens, or will that get Light more into trouble before he even got him? I'm getting excited about it as well.

I'll see you then, don't forget about me and my existence, kay?

I love you guys forever!


	5. Chapter 5

I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP! Sleeping three hours a day everyday is killing me! Please stop giving me boring assignments! I'm vomiting whenever I catch a glimpse of a sketchbook…

**To Lieju: **Thank you for the advice. I'll take note of it. I love getting close with the audience, that's why there's so many distractions in the story. I'm that kind of person who'll keep blabbering when someone reads my manga…Anyway, you're a Chinese right? NI HAO….LOL anyway, thanks for liking my story!

**To DeathGodGirl:** Wow, that must be quite an exciting story! I'm looking forward to checking out the Popular bookstore for the book! (when…hopefully that I have the time to) Anyway, I too rooted for KIRA until I got to know N (Near Rivers). I love the white boy! Hahaha…

**To -Zeida-and-Maria- : **Wahh…what a long review…And oh my god…please don't let this story distract you in class…I'm worried for your studies. Your teacher might find a way to kill me. like that time I was drawing during a lecture, the lecturer pointed me out and humiliate me in front of 200+ students in the lecture hall! Oh the bad memories...

Anyway, about Light having many girlfriends…No…In this story, Light actually have Yuri as his girlfriend. I planned it that way so that at a later part of the story, I'll have to have her to do something for Light. But that's still a secret. As for Misa, she'll appear in the fanfic alright, but that'll be a later issue. I don't intend to make her a very decent or dumb person. So ya…just read on and you'll know. Meanwhile, I'll keep it in the suspense. When Ray died, he did believe that Light was KIRA. He did not shout out, because he doesn't really have the strength to since he's having a heart attack, remember? Anyway, there was a big crowd around them; it's a typical school day. So, there's likely to have people rushing around for classes. Anyway, it was so noisy; no one really heard what the both of them said. But it did cause a scene when Ray collapsed. Having to read the fourth part…I'M NOT TELLING YOU THE ENDING OF THE STORY! XDDD And I'm really sorry for the typo…too lazy to check.

Oh my…don't worship me… Don't ever do that. I'm scared of my fans (for my manga) already, let alone followers (which is starting to form in my school club already)…LOL add me in if you have msn we can have a nice long chat Morlana: I'm quite confused about the name. I must read more English translated mangas…my English is deteriorating.

**To Anime-StarWars-fan-zach: **Another Anti-yaoi individual huh. Don't worry. There will not be much of a yaoi influence here. XD This will be the one and only story I've typed so far without any NC13 contents, and no yaoi. Thanks for the support and compliment! I really appreciated it. I won't be continuing this fic for another month after I upload this I think. I'll be fully concentrating in school life and the coming cosfest (cosplay festival) all these while so I won't have the time to do the typing. But I hope you'll be of a continual supporter, okay?

**To all those who're reading this now:** Okay that's it. It's either Raye/Ray Penber/Penbark/Penbar…at least I'll be ignoring that for a while now. It's written レイペンバー (REI PENBA-) in the manga. Plus, I'm having quite a difficulty in typing this story cause' I'm not much of a genius and it's difficult for me to grasp the concept of certain cases or test so please bear with it when I just go "…" and skip to another scene. Well, hopefully this doesn't happen too often.

* * *

**DEATH NOTE **_**Chapter F**__**ive**__**Exposed**_

L waited anxiously for the arrival of his guest as he checked into the five-star hotel president room. Well, no…not really. He was there sitting around with a jar of blue berry jam in his hands and digging into it with his fingers for his dinner for the day. The only thing he really might be anxious of is pulling the relationship between him and Light closer.

L settled down as he licked the contents of the jar. Quite disgustingly I might say for such a clean freak like him.

After quite some time, his guests arrived, and yup…just like in the original story, he humiliated them like a bunch of idiots.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" He pointed out his fingers, as if to shoot the officers before him. "If I'm KIRA, you people would be dead before me already." He replied in a pretty monotone smirk.

The officers stare at what they think, or were trying to force themselves to think, was L the great famous detective who was able to move the FBI was with his stubbornness in his tits. L in his sloppy look, he looked worse than a punker. All in all, he looked very emo.

L leaded them into his room, settling them down around the table and couches as he slowly explained his plot to arrest 'KIRA'.

His eyes darted off from one officer to another as he speaks, noticing their uncomfortable expression lingering in the faces.

"I'll have to speak to you one by one…to make sure that you're not the one we're looking for." He said as if he really meant it. The officers stared at him in disbelieve though…it was as if, L was trying to make them KIRA. L shook his head as he wanted that trust from them. He's not KIRA.

L (A.K.A KIRA) himself sat before them on the couch in the bed room of the president suite in a kneeling position and invited them to sit, then got Watari to shut the door to keep their conversation private. He's really tired and almost on the verge of falling asleep. By this way, and drinking lots of coffee with extra sugar, can keep him awake. Even if he's one the verge of fainting.

As though he really meant to test them, he kept on chatting and questioning them. He did really test out something though: they're IQ level are pretty normal.

It was finally that Inspector Yagami got to have him 'checked' by L.

Watari led the man into the room, the bedroom actually. But instead a place for sleeping, it looked more like a workplace. There was paper stacked everywhere and the bed was crowded with at least 5 laptops, and even so, all of them are on with some conference going on in the other parts of the world.

"Yes?" L asked as he saw the inspector staring at the conference meeting about the B.B murderer case that he had done some time ago.

"Nothing." He replied, yet even so, he was clearly hooked to the screen as he spoke.

"That's about the B.B Murderer Case" L explained, still. "It's also known as the Murderer of the Voodoo Case."

L climbed onto the bed, first clinging by the sides, then jumping up on the bed as if he wasn't tall enough to stand and sit on it. Then again, in his kneeling position, sitting by the edge of the bed.

Inspector Yagami nodded, "Yeah…I know that."

L's eyes darted from one laptop to another, then lastly focused onto the Inspector's eyes like an arrow pointing at bait, only that his eyes were half closed.

The focus point was pretty strong, and clearly making the 'prey' uncomfortable about it.

"Inspector Yagami." L asked in a monotone yet clearly serious manner.

"Yes?" the inspector replied calmly yet clearly annoyed by the fact that a kid younger than him is questioning him.

"What would you do if you were to have such ability to kill?"

"WHAT?!!"

"I'm asking you." L sighed and stared at the man with his eyes wide open, "What if, you were KIRA."

"I'll never be a ruthless killer like him." He replied to L straight in the face.

"A standard answer from a police huh."

Annoyed, the man sneered at L and stared at the wall away from his eyes.

L clearly ignored that disrespect he received and replied, "I'll kill the useless idiots and make them disappear from the face of the world."

…

"That was a joke."

It was full of confusion, about what L was really going mean. The Inspector really felt that force coming from L. It really seemed true about what he meant.

It's either that this L guys has really superb acting skills or that he really meant it.

But what L had said send shivers into his spine.

"If it was your son…he'll probably do what I'd just said."

"My son?" The man asked confusingly.

"Nothing." L snucked in and shove another question, "What would you do if someone you really look up to, or really respected or loved is a criminal?"

"I'll catch him or her as well." He replied straightly.

"Another standard answer."

…

"What if…"

"Yes?"

L smirked and jumped off the bed and stood before the inspector, moving his face close enough for his eyes fill the inspector's view.

"I'm KIRA."

"WHAT?!!"

The inspector backed away and pulled the gun out of it's holder and aimed it at L's head.

"Put your hand behind your back!"

L stared and chuckled as he continued to stare at him, "That was a joke, Sir."

It took sometime before the man could convince himself to put down his gun.

"Thank you for taking your time with me, I'm convinced that you're not who we're looking for. I hope to get your acquaintance as much as possible in the future upon his case."

"Your welcome, L."

The man left the room as soon as Watari opened the door for him. It was still quite difficult to calm himself down or convince himself about L's capability and words. It was so difficult to calm down. It really made him swear not to be alone with L again.

"KIRA huh..."

_**TBC…**_

Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I really don't have any time to make it longer. And my muses are dying due to too much school work. Anyway, see you still the next chapter guys (sry for the fonts oso, my pc's corrupted)


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the Holiday after the End of Year Anime Convention and another year…

**To ****Anime-StarWars-fan-zach****: **Thank you. L's acting stupid I know. But there's a reason to it. Read more to find out

**To DeathGodGirl: **Thank you, Lilz! But I guess having L being the evil one…it's so difficult to write! But I'll try to hang on until it ends even it takes me a long time to finish it.

**To Red Kitsune Flames: **hehe. Yeah Power of Evilness

**To -Zeida-and-Maria-:** Lol…I don't know About Matsuda, haven't think of it so far yet. Well, since having Light as the good guy, I don't think he'll try to frame L but Prove that L is Kira. About dearest Misa chan…you'll see…

**To all those who're reading this now:** Sorry for the long wait I'm back!! You all should stab me. I don't deserve your adoration!!

**DEATH NOTE **_**Chapter Six: **__**Suspicion**_

The door opened with a creek as his last participant left the room with the vibes of terror set from L. L walked straight to the couch and knelt before the crowd as he always does.

"Now knowing that none of you here is the one we're looking for, we can begin our meeting here."

L announced and pulled out his blue print with only his thumb and middle finger, surprisingly still is able to hold the stab of paper between them.

"Here's a list of suspects."

Yagami Sachiko,

Yagami Sayu,

Yagami Light.

"Wait. Isn't that the Inspector's family?" Matsuda yelled out in confusion as he stared at the list. "What kind of joke is this?"

The Inspector sat down on one of the couch and sighed.

"Are you sure L….no…Ryuzaki."

L shook his head almost instantly, "Well, about 3 suspicions?"

"WHAT?!" the whole team screamed out except for Inspector Yagami.

"And Light is the largest suspect of all."

"No. you guys all believe

L nods and continues, "given us clueless this is the best I can get for now. Even 3 is critical at this moment."

The inspector nodded and looks at the team, "Agreeable."

"Cool." L smiles and replies, "Then can I have permission to install hidden cameras in your residence?"

"Go ahead," Inspector replied in a bit of irritation, "But I still believe in my family. I'm sure they'll prove you wrong Ryuzaki."

"We shall see, Inspector."

--

Light slammed himself onto the bed as he entered the room. It's a ridiculous tiring day after a long mock test in school and all he needs now is plainly some peace and quiet, and well, maybe some food. Softly, he yawns and turns his head to the window. The weather was beautiful, bright shinny but very cooling.

The boy yawned again after a few seconds and fell asleep.

--

L watched in boredom as Light falls asleep.

He himself knows, very clearly, that this boy is innocent. Yet, he has to pretend that he's one of the largely creative criminals of all in hiding his actions. The team members took their attention fully at the screens, especially Inspector Yagami, who was damned worried about his family's safety and innocence. L, with a small sense of guilt, using a barbecue stick and got a bunch of goodies poked through it and gave it to the Inspector.

The Inspector looked at it in hesitation, then took it.

_**TBC…**_

Apologies much my readers. Yuki does not have much time to update and write more. And yes. Stab me.


End file.
